


Between You And I.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Frank explaining his reasons to Kitty about the damn article, and Kitty forgiving him. Dunno, maybe during dinner, walking in the park, whatever. Please? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You And I.

"Kitty... please..."

"No Frank."

"Kitty."

"Frank, please... give up."

Kitty had walked away, refusing to turn around even as he followed her. She had sighed, giving in only when Frank refused to stop following her. After a while of trying to ignore him she had known he would never stop following her. She had turned, half-glaring at him before finally speaking softly. 

"What?"

"At least allow me to explain?"

"Oh, alright..."

Kitty had gone along with him, allowing him to lead her away from the store. She had been reluctant to go along with him but since half of the store was closed at the moment, she had known she was free to walk with him. Frank had outlined what had happened, what he had been asked to do and why he had been forced to do it, even as he tried to help Harry keep much of what had happened under wraps. He felt badly that he had hurt Rose, and Harry. That he had hurt Kitty at the same time hurt all the worse. She had, eventually, admitted that she could, and would, forgive him. He seemed more than a little upset by what had happened and, much as she might want to, she could hardly help but feel sorry for him.


End file.
